ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blazing Buffaloes 2008/Guide
--Unineko 18:43, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Event details Anyone figured out how to do this yet? There are several buffaloes roaming the area and some are followed by an NPC Chigoe. When you click on the Chigoe it disappears and some of the "calf" buffalo will then follow you. The "bull" buffalo will attack you with a move called "Cattlepult" which sends you back to town, so probably have to completely avoid those. I'm thinking you have to take them somewhere, but I can't figure out where. -- Orubicon 08:24, 26 September 2008 (UTC) i got the bovine brand card from the moogle and a lvl cap effect.(when i got the cap he said i had 4 left. a limit of 5 per game day?) though even with it i was still 75 prolly so noobs dont get agro like other events IDK i clicked the chigoe it depoped used bull charge sent me back a bit (like knock back effect) then catapult sent me to windy waters near the exit to west saruta. fun to get sent flying though im waiting for a guide cause im confused as to what im doing Redchaos 08:35, 26 September 2008 (UTC) In East Ronfaure at least, you have to herd them to (I-7). When they reach the moogle there, they "warp" and you get some points on your card. Rewards: Miracle Milk - 2 points Drover's Mantle - 3 points Drover's Belt - 10 points Aldebaran Horn - 30 points -- Orubicon 09:26, 26 September 2008 (UTC) First of all, you either find a Cow buffalo and run around it till you get a message saying, "You have the scent of a buffalo" or something like that. When you have that, you enter a state where you cannot attack normal monsters and can herd buffalo. The Calf buffalo will follow you if you move in front of them. The Cow have to be herded from behind - you stay behind and move to either side to direct them. If you run too far ahead of the Calf, they will stop following you and you will have to attract their attention again. The Cows can sometimes turn around due to bad terrain and if you get in front of them, they will use Bull Charge and knock you back a fair distance. When a Cow has used Bull Charge, there is a short amount of time before she can be herded again. Once you reach the designated Moogle, the buffalo warp and you are awarded points (1 for Calf, 7 for Cow). The Bull as far as I know only knock you back into town and cannot be herded. To get your rewards, trade your card to the Moogle you originally got it from. That's it! -- Orubicon 09:38, 26 September 2008 (UTC) It is possible to get up to three calves to follow you, just make sure you are walking, rather than running. Also, be sure to watch for chigoe that come near you, they will drive the calves away if too close.--Unineko 18:43, 26 September 2008 (UTC) You can "kill" Chigoes(NPC) just by trying to "talk" to them... --feczo, 22:27, 26 Sep 2008 (CET) rules In North Gustaberg you heard the flock to a moogle at G-9, in the northern part of the square. The moogle explains fairly well what you need to do if you speak to them, but it pretty much goes that, you are to remove any chigoes that go near, or the buffalo's will flee. To heard the Cows, you simply walk slightly near them (don't go too near or they'll rush you) and also, when you're close to a Cow, you'll catch it's scent. With that scent (which you also can get a few doses of from the moogle) you heard the calves, who will follow you, thinking you're their mother. I don't know how many calves you can put on a train, I've had four in a row, while hearding a cow in front of me at the same time. Basically stay away from the Bulls, as their cattlepult move shoots you back into town. I've recieved 1 point for every calf I brought in and 7 points for every cow. They're also separated in various flocks, and the moogles said you shouldn't try to mix them, so probably you will get some sort of penalty if you do. I've seen one moogle just outside the north gustaberg gate and one at the destination point by G-9. Around G-9 is also where I've found the various kinds of buffalos. --Nightplague 09:30, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Here's how to do the event: Talk to the Moogle outside the city gates. He'll scent you (event cap) so that the calves will follow you. You will also be unable to fight mobs. He'll also give you a rar/ex card that will hold your score. Find the other Moogle and the Buffalo. Get the calves to aggro you and lead them to the second moogle (far from city gate). I'd suggest walking, as they loose aggro easily. Alternatively, walk behind a Cow to 'drive' them to the Moogle. Calves are worth 1 point. Cows are worth 7 points. Cows will horn you if you have a calf behind you (knockback effect and lose calf aggro). I've avoided the Bulls well enough to not know what they do... yet. It IS possible to get more than one calf to follow you, but others can swipe them before you get to the moogle. I'll add more info as I discover it. HarryXI 09:49, 26 September 2008 (UTC) East Ronfaure -Moogle you start the event from is outside of the gate -Moogle you heard the buffalo to is at I-8 --Darkwave88 19:06, 26 September 2008 (UTC) West Sarutabaruta The event moogle is found at the entrance to Windurst Waters (J-8). Talking to that moogle will tell you that the herd moogle is at the outpost (H-6). One thing to note is that if you are in a party and are standing at the herd moogle when one party member brings either a calf or cow to the herd moogle, all party members will receive points for bringing it in. This could be an easier way to gather points for your prizes, or gather points for your mules. Might need some double checking though because I brought a cow back and all the party got the message that they got 7 brands, but some of them didn't add up right. Either way, it's worth noting. --Rukifelth 20:28, 26 September 2008 (UTC)